Eyes for Her
by Kyuubi16
Summary: It was another ordinary day for Guardian Will Vandom, but when her boyfriend briefly checks out another woman old securities about her appearance and figure come to the surface. Only for her to be reminded that he only truly has Eyes for Her. Dragonrider626 made this pic. Check out his gallery on Deviantart.


Eyes For Her

0

Naruto x Will

0

Story Start

0

What started off as a day of promise quickly transformed into one of dread and feelings of self inadequacy.

Will had found herself working part time at Olsen's pet shop, a kindly old man who knew quite a lot about animals. What added to the appeal was that his Grandson Matt also worked there. He was a year older than Will and played in a band called Cobalt blue. He had brown hair, with a tall lanky build and fuzzy goatee, playing as the Band's lead singer.

Will mused the thoughts of crushing on said boy if Naruto had never become a part of her life. Naruto, was a traveler as he put it. Hopping from one dimension to the next to further his and his older brother's goals.

Though despite his lecherous behavior and sometimes erratic mood swings Naruto was still the nicest guy she knew; one of the most perverted sure; but still sweet enough that a simple statement practically made her melt whenever he complemented her.

The day started off so promising when he came to visit her. Though if there was one thing Naruto was known for, it was being a shameful flirt. In fact earlier that day Naruto was trying to convince her to go to the back of the shop with him to make out. While Will was tempted she didn't want to leave her post and risk losing her job.

She couldn't help but giggled as Naruto pouted and complaining about the lack of love she was giving him. Though that quickly changed when she came in. Jackie, a very curvy and glamorous older red-head which quickly burst Will's bubble of confidence. The woman was tall and sophisticated looking. Her red hair, a fiery auburn color fell dramatically around her face. A zippered, cropped, turtleneck sweater showed off her tiny waist. She wore a wraparound miniskirt low across her hips with a loose tassel belt dangling just so. A long, cream-colored coat and leather gloves , and black high-heeled, black leather boots topped the ensemble off.

Though one thing for certain she definitely had Naruto's attention. Despite how brief the glance was Will could she that Naruto found her rather attractive. As such Will couldn't help but feeling not only jealous but insecure.

When Mr. Olsen had returned to the shop, shortly after Jackie left in fact, Will had made up an excuse of not feeling well. She took off on her bike, only leaving Naruto with a half hearted bye.

It didn't take long for her to make it home as she compared her own figure to the one. Will couldn't help but scowl as she studied herself in the mirror feeling inadequate. In front of the large, oval mirror in her bedroom, she was wearing a red, scoop-necked mini-dress with princess sleeves and an empire waist encircled by a red ribbon. But the worst part of it all? The boots. Made of imitation, brown and white leopard skin, they rose to just above her knees and sagged all the way down her legs, leaving odd gaps and pouches. She felt like a little kid. Knobby knees and a face that looked anything but sophisticated. Her collection of frog-shaped knickknacks, usually a guaranteed picker-upper, wasn't helping either. It just made her feel that much younger. She was still stewing about Jackie, the older girl she mad met in the pet shop. A driver's license and a sports car? Will couldn't help but feel another surge of jealousy.

She then resolved to form a look that would leave Naruto breathless. After trying to put together an outfit and coming up with a disaster Will sought out Cornelia's help.

''What's wrong Will? If you're using your powers to change our look, then something most be troubling you.''

She responded with a shrugging gesture, wondering if she should or shouldn't tell Cornelia about today's events. Though the topic soon changed to their destiny as Guardian's and Elyon. When Cornelia had departed, lost in thoughts of her own Will had decided on what outfit would entice Naruto.

Meanwhile at the Silver Dragon the other Guardians plus Naruto had gathered. They were more or less talking about the Earthquake. Today was a slow day and nothing much was going on during this wintery season of Heatherfields. The group of four were heading outside when Hay Lin, out of nowhere began stuttering. ''L-Look...'' her voice had trailed off.

''Uh-oh...I think .Hay-Hay most of got K's special batch of cookies after all,'' Naruto teased aloud as the Air Guardian continued to babble.

'It's not me who's gone crazy,'' she finally cried out in response to Irma's teasing. ''Look!''

Hay Lin grabbed Irma and Naruto by their shoulders and quickly turned them around. And Taranee, adjusting her glasses, slowly turned to see what Hay Lin was pointing at.

Despite Irma's scream the atmosphere more or less became quiet as Will's sweet face was not what you expect to go with the outfit she was wearing.

''Hhmmm...'' Taranee said, with an exaggerated intake of breath. ''I smell of date.''

''Oooh...so what romantic entanglement are you two up to today?''

Naruto didn't respond to Irma's teasing as he was still, a little shocked so to say. ''What happened?'' was the first thing out of his mouth. As he wondered why Will was dressed in something so out of her style. Will wasn't one for exotic outfits and such, dressing more like a tomboy then anything. She was wearing a carbon copy of the outfit that Jackie woman was wearing from earlier.

''I wanted to try something different. Do you like it?'' Will asked as a faint blush formed on her face. Maybe now Naruto would really see her.

''Aren't you cold? I mean this isn't really the best weather for that outfit.'' he responded as Will's face fell.

''I should've known you wouldn't have looked at me like her. Why would you?'' she cried out as tears threatened to fall. Despite her friends calling out to her Will took off as fast as her legs would take her. Though she knew it was futile as the blond would catch up to her momentarily.

''Will...'' he called out to her causing her to stop. ''What's this all about?''

''Isn't it obvious? That you have Eyes for Her? Girls like her have what I don't.'' she said as she gestured to herself. ''I mean look at me. I'm skinny, I have knobby knees, and I lack curves. Why would you settle for me when there are better looking girls.''

''Baka...'' Naruto softly said as he used his finger to raise up her chin. ''How many times do I have to tell you that you're beautiful as you are and you still have time to grow up. That I like you because you're fun, caring, and bring more to the table then just mere looks. Besides, why should I put my stock in some stranger when your guardian form already has given me a glimpse of something to look forward to,'' he finished with a grin as he pecked Will's lips with a soft and sweet albeit brief kiss. ''So are we okay again?''

''Yeah...I'm sorry...its just I can't help, but keep getting worried that you might find you like another girl better and leave.''

''Trust me...if there's anything I learned from my experiences is that I rather be with a girl who likes me and has genuine feelings for me then just some pretty face. So let's go find a broom closet or something and make out now.'' he responded with that trademark grin of his while waggling his eyebrows.

''Naruto...'' Will cried out as she smacked his arm, while a grin of her arm formed on her face. No matter how many times she began to doubt herself he was always there to build her back-up. But now Will was finally realizing that Naruto only had Eyes for Her and that she could finally relax.


End file.
